Herobrine (The Adventure of the Salifeation)
'''Herobrine '''is the secondary antagonist of 2019 computer-animated film, ''The Adventure of the Salifeation. '' He is the subject of a community-made creepypasta. He is one of the major community icons of ''Minecraft, yet Herobrine has not been present Baldi's arch-nemesis He was voiced by who also played Hopper in Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, Lex Luthor in Superman Returns, Frank Underwood in House of Cards, David Harken in Horrible Bosses, Micky Rosa in 21. Personality From the original creepy-pasta, Herobrine creates random constructions, such as sand pyramids in oceans and long 2×2 tunnels. He also cuts off all the leaves from trees. Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax. He has explained exactly how that took place in an email.1 Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax. Herobrine was introduced to the stream 20 minutes and 45 seconds in. He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream to contains.. Role High School Fight After Fleming and Spiegel's group B.A.L.L. broke Herobrine up in 1990, the duo briefly joined Dinosaur Jr. and released one single on the Sub Pop label. The two left Dinosaur Jr. shortly after the release of the single. Jay Spiegel approached his friend Eric Vermillion, a member of Camp Hill, PA's The Stump Wizards, about playing with the two. Vemillion agreed and subsequently quit The Stump Wizards. After less than a week's rehearsal, the new trio played its first show and Gumball was born. The fall of 1990 found Gumball in the studio, Herobrine and their first release came out shortly thereafter on the Paperhouse/Sire label in England. The release was a 12 inch EP with rules from the songs "All the Time"/"Yellow Pants"/"Gettysburg". Herobrine has been high school to the fighting. Gumball soon found itself with a record deal with NYC's Caroline Records. They recorded and released the album Special Kiss and embarked on a tour with Mudhoney, Sonic Youth, and other similar American indie bands of the early 1990s. In 1991, Gumball was approached by Columbia Records A&R man Herobrine's Jim Dunbar about signing to the label for a two-album contract. Soon thereafter, the deal was signed and Gumball immediately re-entered the studio and began recording their major label debut, Super Tasty. The sessions were done in Wisconsin with producer Butch Vig, who later engineered Nirvana's major label debut Nevermind. You should be Herobrine vs Baldi and Playtime damn it far the curse for up to war. I am looking forward to seeing you and the other hand I am looking forward to seeing everyone and their current positions. Although Gumball recorded Super Tasty as a trio, fourth member (and longtime musical associate) Malcolm Riviera joined the band shortly after the album's release. The foursome began rehearsing and destruction in early 1993 toured in support of the album Herobrine. Herobrine has appeared in official Mojang images as an in-joke. His first appearance in official Mojang images started with the Wedding Weekend, in which he was just behind Notch's Minecraft character. His second appearance was in the MINECON header, where, yet again, Herobrine was just behind Notch. Herobrine also appeared in the the official MINECON trailer, created by Hatfilms, at 3:11. However, as users were asked to submit their skins to appear in the trailer, this is likely not intentional. Herobrine was also spotted at the Xbox section of MINECON. He was on the board, behind the Xbox stations. During MINECON's closing, a user named Zaralith won the Herobrine statue by answering the give-away question "How many Fable games are there?" correctly. Some users point to this as proof of his future addition. However, there is no proof he is being portrayed for anything other than baiting fans. Quotes Gallery Images Herobrine01.JPG|Getting for books Herobrine Jump Rope01.JPG|Herobrine Rope01 Herobrine Jump Rope02.JPG|Herobrine Rope02 Baldi punching Herobrine.JPG|Baldi punches Herobrine to uncover. Herobrine's defeat.jpg|Herobrine's defeat Trivia * yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz **yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywzyway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz **yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz *yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywzyway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywzyway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz *yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywzyway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz *yway,owaytpwa mytpwozmotwozmtwziotiowzmiot mypowamy ioway moiympowmymoqmyowmiyow map iymtwzimioywzmoymiwz myowzmioytmoiwzoiywz Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Usurpers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of A Hero Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Western Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Powerful Demons Category:Love Rival Category:Trickster Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Dissociative Category:Disciplinarians Category:Unofficial Immortal Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Weaklings Category:Remorseful Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Superorganism Category:Murderer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Xenophobes